


At His Altar, I Worship

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Collars, Dom!Magnus, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, God/Sacrifice Roleplay, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant!Magnus, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sub!Alec, god!Magnus, sacrifice!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec felt his presence before he ever saw or heard him. The power that surrounded him filled the room and covered him. Alec felt warm fingers on his chin and then an upward pressure. His head was gently tilted back to stare up at his God: Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	At His Altar, I Worship

Alec sat with his legs underneath him, his naked behind resting on his heels. He was completely naked except for a few decorations. A leather collar painted gold was around his neck and matching gold leather bands were secured around his ankles. Faux nipple and belly button piercings glittered on his torso and a gold cock ring would keep his hard cock from cumming too soon. Gold glitter was painted onto his runes and it made him shine in the candlelight like an angel that came from heaven.

An angel waiting for their God.

Alec felt his presence before he ever saw or heard him. The power that surrounded him filled the room and covered him. He then heard him cross the room from behind him. He moved at an even pace and soon came to stop in front of him. Alec felt warm fingers on his chin and then an upward pressure. His head was gently tilted back to stare up at his God.

Magnus wore a smirk on his face as he examined Alec. His gold-green eyes shined in the candlelight. Alec did his own examination of Magnus. Gold rings, necklaces, and a gold crown was on his head. He was wearing a sheer gold babydoll that stopped just above the knee. The thin fabric left nothing to the imagination but what really spoke to Alec’s cock was Magnus’ pregnancy bump. The 4-month old baby bump and the slight widening of his hips made Magnus a more curvy figure. Alec couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he admired his God. 

“Oh, look at that.” Magnus chuckled as he raised his foot. He let his toes trail up the shaft of Alec’s hard cock. “I haven’t even done anything to you.”

Alec bit his lip to hold back his moan but couldn’t stop his body’s involuntary shudder as Magnus’ big toe rubbed at the head of his cock. “You’re just so happy to see me, hm?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “And very pretty...already an upgrade from last year’s gift.” Magnus continued to use his foot to tease Alec’s cock and balls. “You’re just ready to serve your God, right?” He questioned and Alec nodded. “You may speak, my little pet.”

“Yes, sir.” Alec answered and Magnus nodded. He stopped messing with Alec’s cock and Alec let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

Magnus chuckled. “We’re only just beginning darling.” Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec’s chin and turned away from him. He walked a short distance to the altar that was set up. There were candles all around the altar and offerings to him. Magnus moved to sit on the altar and raised his hand to silently beck for Alec to come closer.

Alec crawled over to Magnus as quickly as he could. He settled between Magnus’ legs, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. He was so eager to please. Magnus took hold of Alec’s collar and made him raise up as he leaned over to press his lips to Alec’s. It was a short kiss, just long enough for each to get a taste of the other. “Show me what those priests taught you.”

Alec licked his lips as he moved to grab Magnus’ left ankle. He gently took his ankle and raised it so his leg was straight out. Alec moved his fingers to Magnus’ foot and began to gently massage, rubbing small circles onto the bottom of his foot. He heard Magnus let out an appreciative low moan so Alec continued his motions. After a few seconds, he leaned in to place kisses to the top of Magnus’ foot. 

Alec gently released the left foot and went to the right. He copied the massage on this foot and earned more moans from Magnus that went straight to his cock. He loved hearing how much Magnus was enjoying himself. Alec decided to turn it up a notch and opened his mouth to let his tongue lick across Magnus’ foot. His tongue led a trail down to Magnus’ toes and wrapped his lips around them.

Magnus let out another string of moans as Alec sucked on his toes. His feet were already starting to swell because of the pregnancy and he was more than pleased that Alec was focusing on them. Alec took his time, switching to give them both the same attention before moving up Magnus’ body. He left open mouth kisses on Magnus’ legs and thighs, his tongue darting out to get a taste of the sun kissed skin. Alec slowly, but surely, made his way to his ultimate prize. He grabbed the thin gold material Magnus was wearing and pulled it up so it was no longer in the way of Alec’s view of Magnus’ cock. Alec wetted his lips before leaning forward.

Magnus hissed as Alec’s tongue licked across the tip and lapped up his precum. He was glad his little gift wasn’t one for teasing and quickly wrapped his lips around his cock. His hand found the nape of Alec’s neck and pushed him down to more of his cock. Alec happily obliged and took Magnus’ cock all the way down his throat. Magnus moaned loudly as Alec choked and gagged on his dick.

Alec eagerly sucked Magnus’ cock, his head bobbing up and down before taking all of Magnus down his throat, allowing himself to be choked by the thickness of his member. He only pulled back to get some air but his lips weren’t detached from Magnus for too long. He could taste the precum on his tongue and felt the cock twitching in his mouth. He was sure if he worked just a bit harder, he would be rewarded with Magnus’ cum so he was extremely disappointed when Magnus gripped his hair and pulled him off his cock.

Magnus chuckled at the little whine Alec let slip from his lips. “Oh, we’re far from done. I just don’t want to cum yet.” He explained before leaning down to kiss Alec’s wet lips. “That fucking mouth.” Magnus swore as his thumb swept across Alec’s pink lips. “Stand up. Bend over the altar.” He demanded before sliding off the altar.

Alec scrambled to his feet to follow Magnus’ orders. He straightened up and moved closer to the altar. He bent over and placed his palms on the cool wood. He stood with his legs spread apart and arched his back for Magnus as his hard cock hung heavily between his legs, precum dripping onto the floor. It felt like a lifetime had passed before Magnus touched him again. He moaned as warm fingers traveled from his neck, down his spine, and to his ass. Alec pushed back against the fingers as they ghosted over his hole, letting out a whimper.

“Don’t move.” Magnus spoke softly and Alec did his best to follow the direction, but it was difficult to keep still when he was being touched so erotically. He moaned as Magnus cupped his balls and moved his hand to grip his cock. His thumb slid over the tip, collecting his precum before Magnus pulled his hand back. Alec let out a low groan when Magnus stopped touching him.

Magnus smirked as he pressed his thumb to his lips and licked the precum from his skin. “Mm, you taste so good.” Magnus commented as he moved to hold his hand over Alec’s entrance. “I could bottle your essence up and keep it for myself.” Magnus smirked as his magic began to follow from his fingers. 

“Oh, shit!” Alec couldn’t help the slight jump when he felt Magnus’ magic on his body, more specifically his entrance. He was using magic to open him up and prep him for sex. The magic slicked his hole and Alec felt incredibly wet between his cheeks. He then felt his hole starting to open. It felt as if something was inside of him, fucking him good, but he could tell it was just magic. “Oh, God!”

“Yes, dear.” Magnus smirked as he watched Alec’s hole gape around his magic that was filling him up. He made sure his magic found its way to Alec’s prostate, massaging the small bud deep inside him.

Alec’s knees buckled and his thighs shook. He tightly gripped the altar in an effort to keep himself from sliding to the ground. Whatever Magnus was doing felt so good and was hitting all the right places. He wasn’t going to last. “I can’t-.” Alec moaned out but the warning came too late. His body seized and his orgasm washed over him. He could feel his cock twitching between his legs and cum dripping off his thigh. His ears were ringing, stomach quivering and felt light and floaty, but he couldn’t enjoy it. “I’m sorry.” Alec quickly choked out. He hadn’t been given permission and he was worried about the consequences. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please-.” Alec felt a shiver run down his spine as Magnus placed his hand on his lower back and shushed him. 

“Come here, on your knees.” Magnus grabbed at Alec and helped him move from the altar and down to the floor. Magnus then took off the sheer babydoll and went back to the altar. He bent over, placing his elbows and forearms on the altar while he arched his back and stuck his ass up in the area. He smirked at Alec from over his shoulder. “I know you can apologize better than that.” He shook his ass in front of Alec and it didn’t have to be spelled out from the Inquisitor.

Alec quickly crawled over to Magnus and took his place behind him. His hands gripped Magnus’ ass cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal his divine hole. Alec dove in, swirling his tongue around the entrance. He could hear Magnus suck in a deep breath and felt him push back against his face. Alec licked and sucked at Magnus’ entrance, his teeth grazing over the sensitive area as Magnus moaned and moved his hips to ride his tongue. Once Magnus was open enough, Alec pushed his tongue inside of Magnus. Both men moaned at the action. 

“Ah, shit!” Magnus moaned. He reached down to stroke his cock as Alec ate him out. It felt amazing and he could have made Alec do this all night, but he wanted something else. “Fuck, get up here. I want to cum inside you.” Magnus demanded and started to straighten up.

Alec moaned excitedly at the order and moved to stand on his feet. He let Magnus grab him and manhandle him onto the altar. He sat down and leaned back, pulling his knees up to his chest so his hole was on display. He watched as Magnus conjured lube and poured some onto his cock. He tosses the lube aside and moved between Alec’s legs. Magnus gripped his cock and lined up with Alec’s entrance.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Alec moaned as Magnus filled him. His legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist and his hands rested on either side of Magnus’ bump. He moved his hips to signal to Magnus that it was okay to move.

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips and started to thrust in and out of him. He started off slow but quickly sped up his thrust. Alec became hard again and Magnus grabbed his cock. Alec let out a loud moan. Magnus touching his cock felt so good but his bump also rubbing against the tip whenever Magnus would lean over him slightly. It was oddly turning him on even more.

“Do you want my cum inside of you?” Magnus questioned and Alec nodded frantically.

“Yeah, give it to me please.” Alec pleased and purposely clenched his hole around Magnus’ cock. 

Magnus hissed at the sudden tightness. “Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Magnus warned before his hips stuttered and his cock twitched. He pumped Alec full of his cum, giving him little thrust as he fucked Alec through his orgasm. As he moved his hips, he took Alec’s cock in his hand and stroked him.

“Fuck, yeah!” Alec moaned. He moved his hips and clenched around Magnus to milk him of all of his cum. He gasped when Magnus took his cock and quickly jerked him off. It didn’t take much for Magnus to push Alec over the edge. He came with a loud yelp, back arching and his head falling back. Alec felt his stomach muscles quivering as the rest of him went lip. “Oh my God.” Alec moaned. His head felt light, like he was floating.

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, dear.” He answered. Alec used his last bit of strength to lift his head to look at his husband.

“I’d gladly worship at your altar anytime.” Alec gave Magnus a goofy grin as Magnus kissed his nose.

“Good, because I don’t plan on letting you go.”


End file.
